1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle, especially a sedan or a station wagon, with a tailgate which is movably supported on the motor vehicle by a bearing means for closing and for clearing a rear loading opening of the vehicle interior or trunk space. Furthermore, the invention relates to a motor vehicle, especially a sedan, with a rear-side trunk space and a tailgate which is movably supported on the motor vehicle by a bearing means for closing and for clearing a rear loading opening of the trunk space.
2. Description of Related Art
Published German patent application DE 196 15 540 A1 discloses a station wagon with a top tailgate which swings up and with a bottom tailgate which swings down. By swinging one or both tailgates in the conventional manner the cargo space is accessible from the rear. A comparable passenger car is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,594 B1.